The Pilot
by ShayannTaylor
Summary: This is Book 1 of my 8 book series. It probably will never get published but that's ok i love sharing my writings with People. So this is Eddy's Story and how the Morghan Family got Started!


The Morghan Series

Edison Thomas Morghan (Eddy)

Benjamin John Morghan (Ben)

Lillian Joy Morghan ( Lilly)

Demetre James Morghan ( Tre)

Emerald Grace Morghan ( Emy)

Brooke Nicole Morghan ( Bre)

Anastasia Marie Morghan (Asia)

Aric Peter Morghan ( Ric)

Book 1- The Pilot = Eddy's Story

Book 2- The Missionary = Ben's Story

Book 3- The Teacher = Lilly's Story

Book 4- The Dancer = Demetre's Story

Book 5 – The Designer= Emy's Story

Book 6 – The Singer= Brooke's Story

Book 7- The Writer = Asia's Story

Book 8 – The Pianist = Aric's Story

These books are written by me Shayann Taylor and I hope to some day have them published but for now I will settle for just having Family and friends read them.

Prelude

" Don't worry Eddy they will be home soon." Jake said and Eddy looked up at him. He was excited, his parents and sister had been gone on his sisters school trip to D.C. For almost three weeks and they were finally coming home. Jake tucked Eddy into bed and read him a story and then turned on his Transformer night light and then closed his door. Jake was just about to fall asleep when the phone rang. " Carlsens." Jake said " Are you Jake Evergreen?" The women on the other line said

"Yes it is." Jake said " Well my name is Emma Thrope and I just thought I would tell you I am coming to get Edison in the morning."Emma said " Why his parent's are supposed to come home in the morning and Why are you coming to get Eddy?" Jake said " I am with Child Services and I am only doing what my boss is telling me to do when a child has no living relatives and his only living relatives die." Emma said and then it hit Jake this lady was trying to tell him that Eddy's parents and sister were dead. " When did it happen?" Jake asked " Two days ago."Emma said in a quiet voice " Ok I will tell him in the morning."Jake said in a whisper. Jake hung up the phone and the he was wade awake and couldn't sleep for a long time as his brain went crazy on how he was going to tell a 6 year old boy his parents and sister weren't coming home!

The next morning

Jake was not looking forward to seeing Eddy at breakfast that morning. He flipped another pancake and put more batter in the frying pan. Soon he heard the patter of feet running down the hall and when he got to the kitchen Eddy was confused on why Jake was still there and Jake didn't blame the boy. " Eddy eat your food and then we have to talk." Jake said Eddy nodded and sat down at the table and ate 3 pancakes and drank 2 glasses of milk before he shook his head that he didn't want anymore food. " Ok Eddy , I have to tell you something. Your Mom and Dad and Sister have died." Eddy looked at Jake with tears in his eyes. "Why?"Eddy asked " I don't know Eddy ,but this nice lady Named Emma is coming today to take you to your new home."Jake said " Why can't I live with you?" Eddy asked " Because my Mom and Dad wouldn't like that." Jake said " I could say in your Room and it will be like a sleepover and I don't eat much food so you could just sneak food to me and your mom and dad won't have to know." Eddy " Sounds like fun but no Eddy, I am sorry but remember That I will always love you like my little Brother and How about I come visit you in your new home. How does sound?" Jake asked " Ok , I will like that." Eddy said and then they heard the sound of a car door slamming and Heels clicking up the sidewalk. " Ok boy she's here. So be nice" Jake said. " I will try." Eddy said. Emma was a short Asian with black hair and very pretty. " Hello Edison." Emma said when she saw Eddy. " Please it's Eddy." Eddy said " Ok Eddy,I am very sorry about your parents and Sister." Emma said " It's ok, So what is going to happen to me?" Eddy asked " I am going to take you Evansville home for Children and then we will see if we can't get you a foster home." Emma said with a smile. " So I am a orphan then?" Eddy asked " Yes because your only living relative is your Mom Great Grandmother and she's 87 and in a nursing home." Emma said " Oh." Eddy said with a sigh as he went to his room. Emma followed him to his room and she saw how hard it was going to have him pick and choose what he was going to take with him. " Now Eddy you can only take what fits in this suitcase." Emma told him. " Ok." Eddy said again with another sigh.


End file.
